I Win!
by omnipotent Porunga
Summary: VEGETA's reflections on the Trunks-Goten match at the World Championship Junior Divisions. Our Prince Charming's feelings, at HIS SON BEATING KAKKAROTT'S BRAT, are not difficult to understand... oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I regret Akira Toriyama not making Vegeta the protagonist.**

The inferior machinery to assess the puny strength of the natives of this mud ball planet could not handle Toaster Lady's punch. So the elder brat of that fool Kakkarott and his new found harpy could not join us on the balcony of the Junior Divison arena. Green Man, Toaster Lady and her husband – the recently haired Cue Ball are still fawning over the fool, who is sporting the halo on his head like a crown. Right, the Crowned Monarch of all the Fools stands grinning and scratches his Clueless Head. I see his frying pan yielding harpy sitting between my Servant Woman and Scared Scarface. Too bad that coward is not fighting, and thereby depriving me of the opportunity to crush him like a cockroach, without giving anyone any excuse to screech at me!

There he is, I see my son coming up to the arena for the first time in his life. He has never faced any unknown opponent during his eight years of existence, but I have ensured that he does not lack in fighting experience. Concentrating on Trunks, I school my thoughts away from the awful memory of the "How Mr. Satan Beat Cell" joke by Waves and Rocks.

As expected, Trunks (I hate that name – imagine the son of the Prince of All Saiyans to be called Trunks Briefs!) tossed away his first opponent, a worthless sample of this worthless race, in the wink of an eye. The mother, currently being insulted by the Woman, looks porky enough to be served for my dinner. Now the Miniature Fool is beating the brother of Trunks' opponent, and for once, I thank Kakkarott's harpy for shutting Porky Mother up. It is sickening how the other matches are going. Even by Earth's inferior standards, nose dripping, diaper wearing wanna be s should be banned.

The only award this stupid contest is worth winning for is the chance to beat up that Imposter Oaf. I can feel my anticipation growing to see my son avenging that ridiculous comment put in the mouth of the dummy supposed to represent me in that pathetic recreation of the Cell Games:

"I wish I could be like Mr. Satan"

Just wait till Hell receives the person tailor made to bejewel it! And Trunks is just one step away from achieving that feat. As expected, Mini Fool is his final opponent and '' has arrived with his co-fighter of crimes to watch it just in time.

I cannot help feeling a twinge of pride at the sight of the mauve haired semi Saiyan. How I hated him initially for his hair colour – I even contemplated pulling his hair off and making him bald like Nappa, but the vision of Future Trunks, with his hair turning intense gold, as he charged up to SS 2, held me back.

Now he holds the upper hand in all fields of fighting as Goten struggles on to punch him and avoid his punches in turn. The humans, of course, cannot see half their moves and are gasping to see them floating in the air. I have even sensed the 'World Champ' trying to find a hiding place to avoid fighting either of the two. Finally, I can rid my conscience of half the guilt of not saving the copter when Dr. Gero shot at it – I am convinced my son deed not require rescuing, he would have survived the explosion.

Trunks held Goten in a death grip and the seven year old had to resort to Super Saiyan to avoid defeat – typical show of honourlessness, when it was his brother who had preached against Transforming. My son displayed remarkable control over his energy blast that the 'gang's favourite' failed to do. Kakkarott commented:

"Things are not looking bright",

and I just could not refrain from returning:

"not unless you are rooting for Trunks".

His outburst is understandable; after all, he must be inwardly trembling at the prospect of me beating him up in the adult version of our sons' match!

What is utterly unacceptable is the others' reaction. For example, Krillin cheering one-sidedly for Goten. Aren't he, Kakkarott and Bulma supposed to be the 'oldest' and the 'best' friends? So how can he support the child of one and not of the other? I am yet to come to terms with such blatant hypocrisy and therefore maintain my distance from these people.

Shutting all of them, my son won the match fair and square – and the most of it he fought one-handed! I am glad he turned Super, though for a moment only, to show everyone his rate of progress. There you go; Trunks did not resort to the SS power so long not because he could not, but because he did not need to. Kakkarott said:

"what is up with this generation?"

and I remembered my own astonishment:

"since when did being a Super Saiyan become a child's play!",

when I first saw Trunks transform to withstand greater gravity.

You see Kakkarott, it was not you who killed Frieza, but MY SON from future who finished the lizard off for good. You exhibited you idiocy by sacrificing yourself to Cell, and your elder brat saved the world at the last moment. Gohan, yes, I admit has what it takes to be a Saiyan – facing hardships since a tender age, losing his near and dear ones – I can see a shadow of my own life in his, and have wanted Trunks to be like him, stronger than him. But you, Kakkarott, you were less than a man, leave alone a Saiyan, when you turned your back on your family and ran away from your hypothetical fears. I do not have what it takes to be an ideal father, I know. Still I tried to be there for Trunks and save him the fate of his future version that grew up fatherless. I learnt that my life is just not my own, but it is a complex flux of all who are related to me. My son is also a part of me, and today, through him, I win.

Mini Fool lost by stepping on the gallery, just as his father lost in the Other World by stepping on the ceiling. Like father, like son – why am I bothered with this bunch of third class fools? I look forward to Mr. Satan's demise in the hands of Trunks.

**A/N: the whole incident takes place over the span of two anime episodes only, so I could not stretch it any longer without shifting the focus.**


End file.
